<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flesh by Kjwillis518</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313954">Flesh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjwillis518/pseuds/Kjwillis518'>Kjwillis518</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut, Underage Drinking, Unprotected Sex, choking if you squint, cursing?, still terrible at tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:06:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjwillis518/pseuds/Kjwillis518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn’t love a good Slytherin party? You. But  maybe the party won’t be so bad after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Who gave me a keyboard while drinking last night. So never written smut before, and I also refuse to proofread my work as I hate reading my own writing, that that as you please. Also based off the song Flesh by Simon Curtis<br/>Anyway ENJOY!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting down at the table during dinner was pretty uneventful, you tried to mostly keep to yourself as most of Slytherin tended to avoid you.  In their eyes you were too nice to be in their house. You always made more friends with the other houses than you did your own. Mostly because you don’t like the stuck up nature that Slytherin represented.  </p><p>You tried to ignore the chatter about the upcoming party that was happening in your own common room, while sticking your nose in your potions book. Shape had told you guys about an upcoming exam happening on the following Monday that you were not prepared for.  While trying to study you over heard Pansy exclaiming to Draco about how they better do spin the bottle because it was the best while everyone is drunk.  You rolled your eyes at the comment knowing that Pansy only wanted to play In hopes that she would be able to snog Draco. You saw his shake his head as a sign of rejection at the idea. And you let out a a sigh knowing you didn’t have to hear about the snogging session the morning after by all the students. </p><p>Dinner was winding to an end and you were still trying to study for the exam. Hearing everyone start to leave the great hall you shut your book and started to pack away your materials. You stood up and shoved another roll into your pocked making sure to have something to eat in your dorm while studying. Once walking out of the great hall you saw a group of your house members huddled around trying to make plans about that night. While walking by you heard the Goyle got an upperclassmen to get some Firewhisky. Scoffing, you knew you wernt going to be able to study with the racket that was about to happen in only 2 hours.  </p><p>Once I’m your room, you flopped on the bed hoping that maybe you were going to be able to sleep tonight. Shaking your head you knew it was a long shot; with how all of the Slytherin parties went.  Pushing yourself out of the bed you went to go take a shower hoping that this would all be a fever dream. You stood under the hot water relishing the fact this was gonna be the last time you got peace and quite for the next 8 hours. Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around yourself as you made your way into your dorm.  You exited the bathroom and heard voices of Daphne and some unknown male having a conversation. Not wanting to inturrupt you tried to crack the door and listen in. </p><p>“I know your sister is going to be there, but no I don’t want to be around her all night”. The male voice said seeming slight distraught, </p><p>“ i know, I know, but our parents want you two to get to know eachother better”. You heard Daphne’s voice say with some concern, at this point you knew this was not a conversation you wanted to be apart of or hear. Doing the next logical thing your short circuited brain could do, you tossed the door open as loud as possible. Although while forgetting you were just in a towel after the shower. </p><p>Hearing the loud squeal of the door both Daphne amd and the male shot their heads towards the sound. Once looking at them you saw a blonde headed figure you knew all too well, Draco Malfoy. Standing there with your hair dripping you looked between both of them while hoping they didn’t realize you were listening to their conversation.  You looked between the two of them and just stood there unable to move your feet with anxiety. </p><p>Daphne let out a sigh and looked over at Draco, motioning toward you as a sign to leave. Draco looked apprehensive at first then locked eyes with you. You tried to stare at him, but his icy grey eyes made you flinch and look away at the intensity of them. But what you didn’t miss is eyes making their way up your calves towards the rest of your body thst was covered in a towel. You inwordly shuddered at the thought of him trying to undress you with his eyes.   </p><p>Draco then scoffed and turned his heal to leave the room. Shutting the door with a slight slam, you let out a breath you didn’t know you were even holding. Daphne looked at you quizzically wondering why you walked out in a towel. </p><p>“I didn’t know anyone was even here”. You answered before she could even speak. She shrugged her shoulders taking the lie. You started to change into your pajamas when Daphne looked at you again with a raise of her eyebrow. </p><p>“You’re not wearing pajamas to the party are you, Y/N ?” She asked while looking you up and down. You figured under her intense gaze. </p><p>“No, I don’t plan on going, I wanted to study for Snape’s test on Monday”. You said matter of factly. She shook her head laughing at your studiousness.  </p><p>“ No, come one Y/N, you have to go you haven’t been to a single party since the beginning of the term”. </p><p>You dropped your shoulders knowing she was right. It had been a while since you decided to cut lose ajd enjoy your time as school, even if it was people you didn’t particularly enjoy. </p><p>“ Alright Daphne, just because you put it so elegantly”. You said with a shake of your head. </p><p>“Great, I have the perfect dress you can wear, I guarantee the guys will be drooling over you”. She said with a light laugh knowing you were nervous. You just shoot your head accepting defeat because she wasn’t going to give up. </p><p>She handed you a short black dress, you grabbed of the hanger and saw the there was a plunge back, you sighed knowing that there was no way you could wear a bra with it.  But to appease her you went to try it on in the bathroom. Stepping into the bathroom you got a tinge of nerves because you wernt the type to wear this type of dress. </p><p>Slipping it on you looked at yourself in the mirror surprised at how well it fit your figure. It had a slight Vneck showing some cleavage, while it billowed out at your waist like a skater skirt would. Turing around you saw the deep plunge reached your lower back leaving it exposed. There were thick straps on your shoulders making you feel a little more comfortable than a spaghetti strap would. You decided to go out and show Daphne. </p><p>Once walking out of the bathroom she looked at you and gasped.</p><p>“ I swear that looks better on you than it did me when I bought it”. She said with enthusiasm in her voice. You slightly blushed at the complement and locked eyes with the ground hoping she didn’t notice . </p><p>“Now, let’s get your hair and makeup done before it gets too late “. She said wirh a clap of her hands while taking towards you. </p><p>About 20 minutes later you had your hair done in slight beach waves with a brown Smokey eye and light face makeup. Daphne squealed in excitement saying how great you look. You nodded your head hoping she didn’t notice your hesitance. Once she got ready she grabbed your arm and dragged you out of the dorm. </p><p>Walking out you couldn’t help but feel nervous seeing all of the people in the common room with the drinks in their hand while dancing to the music that jumped through the radio.  You glanced around hoping you’d seem someone you knew, but sadly it seems to be mostly Slytherin at the party. While looking around you spotted Astoria in the corner hanging off of Draco trying to get his attention. That’s not surprising you muttered under your breath figuring out that’s what Daphne and Draco were talking about earlier.  Glancing back towards them you saw Draco trying to shrig her advances off, laughing to yourself yourself, you went to the drink table hoping that some Firewhisky would help soothe your nerves. </p><p>One drink turned into two, then five and before you knew it you were on the dance floor feeling better than you have in a while. Swaying your hips with Daphne having fun with whatever muggle song came on the radio. Then you heard it, the bass thumped through you as the sound of a fast heart beat came on. You knew this song, very well in fact.  Hearing the intro you let your body take over. </p><p>‘It’s not the way into my heart</p><p>Into my head</p><p>Into my brain </p><p>Into none of the above ‘</p><p>Hearing the first part of the lyrics sparked something in you. This is your guilty pleasure song, the one you listen to alone and no one else knows about.   Smirking to yourself you rolled your body to the beat hoping that the crowd of people would keep you hidden for any wandering eyes.</p><p> </p><p>‘This is just my way of releasing the feelings Deep inside of me,<br/>
The spark of black that I seem to love’</p><p>Too drunk to care you moved your hips and back In a way that screamed sexual.  What you didn’t realize is that you had a pair of eyes watching you. Continuing to dance you turned around and locked eyes with with him. </p><p>Draco Malfoy</p><p>Man if you didn’t have a crush before, you certainly did now. The way his gaze rolled over you like he was claiming you as his with with his piercing eyes. With some liquid courage you smirked at him and gestured your finger to him as a ‘come here’. </p><p>‘ We can get a little crazy, just for fun,  </p><p>Just for free </p><p>Don’t even try to hold back, just let go’</p><p>He smirked at you and started to saunter over to the middle of the dance floor where to were. He still wore the same cocky grin on his face that you tried to ignore oh so bad during lectures.  You smiled internally knowing that you might have a slight effect of the platinum blonde that was now standing in front of you. </p><p>Without a out a second thought you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close. To your surprise he allowed it and put his hands on your hips, while smirking at your slightly flustered stare at his actions.   </p><p>‘Turn me up and take me over,  Til I’m done </p><p>Til I’m free, </p><p>Got me feelin that I’m ready to Blow’ </p><p>Knowing you have the upper hand you leaned in close to him, noses brushing while singing the lyrics. You almost missed the way he but his lip while his pupils blew wide. You trailed your hands down his chest and grabbed his waist pulling him closer while still singing. </p><p>‘ Push up to my body sink your teeth into my flesh, </p><p>Get undressed, </p><p>Ta-Taste the flesh’ </p><p>Rolling your body onto him you felt him tighten his grip on your waist. Smirking you glanced up at his eyes. Seeing him already looking down at you made yoi stomach tie in knots. You wondered if teasing him was a good idea. Before you could answer your own inner monologue he grabbed your hand and led you off the dance floor. </p><p>Before you knew it your back was pressed flush on his door inside his room. Hands on either side of your face trapping you in. You glanced up at him with eyes wide not knowing that it would lead to this.  He looked down, eyes blown with lust.  </p><p>“Do you realize what you’ve been doing to me all night”. He asked looking down at your smaller stature with a slight grin on his face. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about”. You said feigning inoccents while fluttering your eyelids at him. </p><p>“ Don’t try to play coy with me Y/L/N, you knew exactly what you were doing out there.” He said with his voice barely above a whisper in your ear. You shuddered at his hot breath and felt him smirk at the reaction. You glanced up and locked eyes with him, this was a state you have never seen him in, pupils blown wide, ragged breaths, and you saw his jaw clenched like he was trying to control himself. You had to admit it was pretty hot. </p><p>You got a wave of confidence and grabbed his white button down and pulled him closer to you. And smiled internally at the sound of surprise that came from him. </p><p>“And what if I am playing coy Malfoy, what are you going to do about it.” You said while smirking at his intake of breath. </p><p>“How about I show you love”: he said with his regain of confidence. Grabbing you by the waist and pulling you onto him, he started to walk over to his bed. Throwing you down he hovered above you. You whined in want while looking up at him. He tore his gaze away from your eyes and dragged them down your body, seeing your black dress ride up your thighs he groaned to himself. </p><p>Before you knew it his hands were on your bare thighs and trailing up the skirt of your dress. Yoiu groaned at the sudden contact. </p><p>“Tell me you want this as much as I do princess” he said glancing at your face. You nodded quickly as a response to him. He shook his head needing words. </p><p>“ I need you to tell me darling, with your words”. He said in a low voice. The sound send shivers down your spine. </p><p>“Yes, Draco please”. You said while wiggling your hips where his hands now resided under your skirt he smirked up at you and brought his left hand up to your neck. Wrapping around it all you could feel was his cold rings. Gasping at sensation he leaned over you millimeters away from you lips. </p><p>“Now, are you gonna be a good girl and do as I say? Or am I going to have to punish you?”. He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. You clenched your thighs together at his words knowing you wanted more, but didn’t want to disobey him. </p><p>“I’ll be good, please draco, I’ll be good” you said in a whimper. This seemed to please him because his lips were on yours in an instant. Fireworks , that’s all you felt. It was like your body was igniting in fire. It sent goosebumps up your legs to your arms, you could’ve  came right there In all honestly. No guy you had ever been with made you feel like this all because of a kiss. He pulled away and started to trace down your neck.  Grabbing a fist full of hair when he found your sweet spot right below your ear, you tugged. Hearing him groan sent a whole new sensation in between your legs,  fuck. </p><p>He grabbed your hips roughly and pulled your towards the edge of the bed. Pulling his face down to your heat, your groaned at the sight of him smirking in between your legs. And with the flick of his wrist your panties off before you could blink. He looked up at you as to ask permission one more time, you gave him a slight nod of your head to get him to continue. Before you knew it there was his mouth on your clit.</p><p>Throwing your head back and moaning loudly, your grabbed his hair to try to stabilize yourself. You could feel him smirk on you as he circled his index finger toward your opening. Thrusting your hips towards him and whining, he took that as a sign to put it in. Slowly pumping a finger he continued his assault on your clit. </p><p>“Draco, please more”. You said bucking your hips for more stimulation. He obliged and put another finger in while curling it finding that oh so good spot. Once you felt him hit it you tugged at his hair and threw your head back almost seeing stars.   Merlin, how was he so good at this, it’s like he knew your body better than you did. You were getting close you could feel it, the coil in your stomach tightening almost ready for release, then it stopped. You gasped and looked up at him in irritation. His lower jaw slightly glistening from your arousal. He just smirked at you and climbed over you you. </p><p>“Only good girls get to cum Y/N” he said while sadistically looking down at you. </p><p>“I don’t think you’ve been too good teasing me like that all night.” </p><p>You whined at his voice and grabbed at his shit starting to unbutton, once unbuttoned you pushed it off of him and threw it onto the floor.  Before you knew it he flipped you into your stomach and started to unzip your dress agonizingly slow. Once the zipper rested at the bottom he flipped you back over and started to slowly pull it down your shoulders to your hips. His eyes raking in every exposed piece of skin as he slid the dress down. </p><p>“Merlin you’re beautiful.” He said quietly and yanked the rest of your dress of your hips. Starting at your navel he kissed up while groping your chest firmly in one hand. He reached your lips and brought you into a passionate kiss. Biting your lower lip he asked for permission. Allowing access you opened your mouth letting his tongue roam. The kiss so intense you didnt realize he already had his pants and underwear off. He grabbed your hands and pushed them above your head with one hand holding them there. </p><p>Adjusting himself he started gliding along your heat, you groaned in response as he collected your arousal and started to push in. Starting slowly he inched in letting you adjust as he went. Feeling the fullness you gasped and tilted your head back. Once fully seated Draco started to kiss you neck giving you a second to get used to it. Once feeling comfortable you squeezed your legs letting him know he could move. </p><p>Starting slowly he pulled out and went slowly for the first minute, then you started to buck your hips and he lost it. Setting a vigorous pace before you knew it. Once hand holding your arms above your head and the other settling into your neck feeling his cold rings again. </p><p>“You like that darling,” he said with a sharp snap of his hips hitting the spot inside yoh that made you utter his name like prayer on your lips. All you could do is nod and moan at his words as he had his way with you. He finally released his grip off your hands and brought it to his lips. Coating his thumb In his mouth he brought it down to your clit again. Rubbing figure eights in it, you started to see stars. </p><p>Before you knew it you were coming while moaning his name loudly like it was the only word you knew. After a few strokes his hips stuttered as he reached his high as well while moaning your name. He pulled out and gave your cheek a kiss. </p><p>“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that” Draco said with a slightly smile. Oh raised your eyebrow at him In question. And before you could reply he threw one of his shirts into your face making you laugh. </p><p>“So I take that as I’m not leaving tonight?” You ask sliding it on. </p><p>“Oh no love , you think I’m even remotely done with you . “ he said looking at you over his shoulder winking. You clenched your things in anticipation. </p><p>By Merlin it was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>